User talk:John Pan
Welcome Hi, welcome to EndWar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eurofighter Hailstorm page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Air Support Weaponry I need a confirmation on Razorback's MOAB (the real MOAB can only be carried by heavy transport aircraft), whereas the Slamhound uses not Army Engineers TOS-1 Buratino ground-launched rockets but either S-12 or S-8 Air Force rocket pods. - MA4585159 08:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Checked, not MOAB, A20 page edited -John Pan 08:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the issues are with the Air Strike page, and I'm fixing it now. - MA4585159 08:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice job, man.John Pan 11:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, my primary issue is that I rarely get Level 2, let alone Level 3, but I was completely certain MOAB wasn't involved, and I clearly remembered the rocket pod. - MA4585159 19:02, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for help on the unit classes page. John Pan 11:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Please don't take offense at the odd question, but what time zone are you? - MA4585159 15:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) No prob, man. +8, I'm in Taipei, Taiwan. And no, Taiwan is not part of China. :) John Pan 12:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) UTC +4. - MA4585159 14:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ''Note Bene ''on fanfic Here I come. Sorry to rain on your parade, but if you said I was too much of a sci-fi lover, I'm going to attack you from conventional positions. #NSR turns out to be an accurate transliteration form Новая Советская Россия, НСР. However, Soviet means it is ruled by Councils of Workers, Soldiers and Pesants (Soviet = council, advice), having nothing to do with old big USSR. It's an indicator of government type in this case - elected councils of revolutionaries. Oh, and as you know, Soviet Russia ended up as the third worst totalitarian regime ever. #Inengry? I'll spell it out for you: Инженеры, Ee-n-zh-e-n-e-r-y. #Guard designation is possible for any unit, not just tank-hunters #No animal monikers for Russian vehicles. Tanks sometimes get male names of their designers; "Peresvet" is my own heresy #Soviet/Russian artillery goes by GRAU designations, e.g. 2S35 "Coalition-SV" #No engineering tank? Not fair! See, for example, BMR-3M mine plow, with UR-77 "Meteorite" rocket-propelled mine-clearing detcord bolted on. #Kamov and Sukhoi indeces are not fully capitalized (Ka, Su) #S index can not mean Naval (Морской) or shipborne (Корабельный) #Not anyone in the Russian Air Force or Army would perform ground attack missions on an Air Superiority Fighter. We pride ourselves for inventing the "sturmovik" class I had to scuttle midway through development. Hard as a tank, slow, heavily armed. Think A-10, deploy an updated Su-25. #Borei - I know, Stalin and Lenin - I can imagine, Ulyanovsk - sure, I even found a Soviet "labour hero" named Izotov, but Danilov? I would have known anyone truly prominent with that surname. Nowadays, we have a pretty bad History textbook author and the inventor of the 5,45 mm underwater cartridge. Back in Imperial times? Just a few generals. Soviet? Three heroes of the Soviet Union, one AT gunner, one tank radioman, one infantryman. So, why don't you list the lead ship's name properly (e.g. "Admiral of the Soviet Navy Kuznetsov", "Academic Sergei Korolev")? #Russian navy classification is base on project name and cypher (e.g. Project 971 "Schuka") as opposed to NATO reporting name ("Akula") or class leader name. MA4585159 15:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, the NSR thing will change. Anyways, thanks for those tips. I'll try and update them. Anyway, Danilov is 'cuz of you. :) And those designations(ships, tanks) are NATO and PAC reporting names, but if you could get me the russian text on the warships(names)that'll be great. And maybe russian nicknames? Right, I'll add a second attack aircraft and change those specs a bit. Guards are 'guarding regular infantry from armored attack'(NATO reporting name). I'll explain a little on why the got the name. NRFS ''Rogov ''is a one-off seabase. I'll include the Project name in the thing itself. Right, and i'm thinking of a submarine carrier, also a one-off Secret Weapon. Other suggestions would be nice. Thanks. John Pan 09:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia it. I think they do list indigenous names of Russian warships. My surname is merely 59th in commonness. Russian ships never use the RFS prefix. And I also had a submarine carrier in plans. - MA4585159 10:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Neo Russian Federation Ship' John Pan 10:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You're on! lol A pair of nice, loud names for capital warships. Admiral Fyodor Uhaskov. Perfect service record, no defeats whatsoever, 1:123 casualty rate (and I mean it: 3000 Turks for 32 Russian servicemen), no ships lost, the Kirov-class bearing the name might soon be dismantled. Also the patron Saint of the entire Navy. I'm using it for the Russian Fleet Carrier. And for the seabase, consider Generalissimus Alexander Suvorov. Even more legendary, just as spotless in terms of defeats, 1:120 casualty rate, yet still he wished he was a petty officer under Ushakov. If you want an Army complement aboard your seabase (and you do, because Russian Naval Infantry are light shock troops), there is no better name. Just don't steer it under bridges. - MA4585159 06:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Thanks for those names. Any yes, I will not drive the Seabase into a bridge, athough it's very likely that the bridge would break. Lol John Pan 11:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would like to introduce and acquaint myself. As an avid fan of RTS games i stumbled upon endwar. So fellow editor, basically im saying hi. Leave a message on my talk page please. I would love to discuss endwar in depth. Hi. Iwould like to, but I need to know who you are, so put a signature here! John Pan 02:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i forgot. You may see me on other wikis as well (ie Crysis, CoD, Batllefield, Halo, Age of Empires, Discworld, Doctor Who, the Office) Deniedoperative 02:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) favourite faction is the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade (Great armour and infantry, less accesibility and speed) Deniedoperative 02:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ehh their infantry sucks, but their tanks really rule. And you know my favorite fraction, right? John Pan 02:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Also don't diss the infantry. they are the hardest to suppress and also hang out longer in firefights. Get some upgrades, and they're unstoppable. Deniedoperative 02:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC)